Hannah Montana
by imrullyhawt
Summary: Hannah Montana wanted her secret to be kept from the world but at her biggest concert ever her wig fell off. Now, the world knows her secret.


Hannah Montana

**Hannah Montana**

It was a Friday night and Miley's grandma was coming to town for Hannah's big charity concert. This was a concert to raise money for mad cow disease and help all the cows that have gone mad. Miley was really excited to see that her grandma was going to come and support her. As soon as she walked in the door of Miley's house Miley ran up to her and gave her a big hug, followed by a YEEHAW! The family conversed for an hour or two but then it was time for the concert. Lilly decided to tag along, like always and just listen to the concert from back stage. Miley and her family and friends pulled up backstage where she then got her hair and makeup done. Everything was going great, her makeup was pretty and her outfit was even better. Miley was so excited to be singing for a good cause.

It was finally time for the show to start and the butterflies were starting to fill her stomach. She pushed through it like always though. As she approached center stage she looked around and saw how huge the crowd was. A huge smile spread across her face. She couldn't believe that this many people were going to donate to the mad cow disease center. She started to sing and get lost in the music and the crowd just went insane! Everyone was screaming her name, jumping, and clapping. It was the rowdiest crowd she has ever performed for! Miley loved it; she was getting so into the crowd that without thinking she jumped into the crowd and went crowd surfing. Miley, along with the everyone else was really getting into it. Before she knew it this idea was getting out of control. Fans were pushing people down just so they would get to touch Hannah Montana.

In a matter of minutes Hannah lost control of everything, the fans were being so violent and in a blink of an eye her Hannah wig was pulled off by an excited fan. Everything stopped, and Miley's heart sunk. She couldn't believe it, the one night that everything was perfect the worst thing possible happened. Her secret was revealed and now the whole world knew that Miley was secretly living as Hannah Montana. Miley finally stood up on her own feet and she looked around at all the shocked fans. They couldn't believe it. Miley ran through the crowd with her hands over her face. Her life was ruined. Everything that she had been trying to keep a secret was now exposed to pretty much the whole world. When she got backstage she ran into her grandmothers arms. Her grandma was speechless. Miley was crying very hard by now and she managed to squeak out, "It's over, I'll never sing again." Her grandma gave her a look of disapproval. She looked right into Miley's eyes and said, "Miley people have loved your music not because of who sang it but because of the music and lyrics." Miley knew that her grandma was right; she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't. Thousands of fans would be so disappointed and she couldn't let them down.

Miley made a huge decision and went out on stage without her wig on and asked the crowd if they wanted to hear one last song. At first the crowd was dead silent. But way in the distance you could hear on person clapping and then some others joined. Within a few seconds the whole crowd was clapping and chanting, MILEY, MILEY! Miley opened her mouth and started to belt out a tune, "Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it." The crowd loved Hannah, I mean, Miley's new look. At the end of the concert the crowd was wilder than ever! Miley exited the stage and went to give Lilly a huge hug. Lilly told Miley that she was so glad that the world liked the new star.

The next day Miley awoke to her radio, filling in the world that Hannah Montana was no longer and that the new star was Miley Stewart. To Miley's surprise she was getting upset over the whole situation, she was actually glad that she was finally being honest with all of her friends, and most importantly her fans. Miley went down stairs and there on the couch were huge bags of mail and bags of gifts and everything you could possibly imagine. The whole day Miley went through and read the each and every one of the inspiring letters. Also besides all the positive feedback from the mail she also got swarmed with phone calls from so many people, all saying good things.

The next Monday at school everyone was crowding her and asking her questions, and of course wanting to be her best friend, but as the weeks went on everything went back to normal, just like Miley liked it. So I guess in the end sharing her secret with the world, wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
